Un amor para recordar
by sakura-princesa
Summary: han pasado 4 años desd que sakura y shaoran estan separados, pero un nuevo enemigo que aparece, que pasara? y... shaoran ya tiene novia? que sentira sakura? su amor nacera nuevamente. sta muy linda leanla ok
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR**

**Capitulo I: El pasar del tiempo**

A lo lejos lograba distinguir una sombra, no podía ver quien era porque todo estaba oscuro. Poco a poco la sombra se iba acercando. Sakura estaba inmóvil, no pida hacer nada, esa presencia le daba mucho miedo. Tenía un aire de maldad y venganza.

-¿qui…quien eres… tu? – Preguntó con mucho miedo- contesta…

-pronto lo sabrás prepárate para sufrir porque soy invencible… Mi nombre es Xienon- dijo fríamente

-¿Qué quieres?

- que que quiero? Eso es fácil… matar a todos los que interfieran en mis planes…- dijo con tono amenazador

Ante estas palabras, sakura quedo casi congelada, aquel sujeto estaba cada ves mas cerca… y mas cerca. Lo único que quería era correr, ir a pedir ayuda pero estaba estática… ¿por qué no esta kero conmigo? Pensó…

Rriiinnnnggg……….rrinnnnggg…. – el despertador no dejaba de sonar. Sakura empezó a despertar poco a poco, miro el despertador… y se levanto de un salto…

- Ohh no ya se me hizo tarde…

Se vistió rápido y se apresuro a bajar a desayunar. En el desayuno su hermano la molesto como de costumbre, diciéndole "monstruo", su papa esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que te sigas levantando tan tarde, ya eres una estudiante de preparatoria- refunfuñó Touya – veo que sigues siendo igual de escandalosa que siempre "monstruo"-dijo touya en tono burlón

- Hermano!!!!

-Touya no molestes a tu hermana

- me parece que ella se sabe defender muy bien-murmuró cuando sintió el fuerte puntapié que le dio sakura debajo de la mesa.

Ambos salieron a la escuela, se despidieron de su padre que también se iba a trabajar. Sakura, como de costumbre se puso sus patines su hermano en su bicicleta. Ahora su hermano y Yukito ya no iban con ella, ahora solo touya la acompañaba hasta la esquina, después de todo touya era un estudiante universitario y la universidad a la que asistía no quedaba cerca de la preparatoria de sakura.

-Adiós monstruo. Cuídate

- hermano!!!... saluda a yukito de mi parte por favor…-gritó sakura

Dio un suspiro, quería mucho a yukito, pero ya tenia claros sus sentimientos hacia él. Camino a su escuela iba pensando en tantas cosas… recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho en el desayuno "… ya eres una estudiante de preparatoria" ciertamente tenia razón, sakura ya era una estudiante de preparatoria, cursaba segundo año, tenia 16 años. De repente se le vino a la mente el sueño que tuvo…. Recordaba que era alguien al que le tenía mucho miedo, le había dicho que pronto se conocerían y sabría de él. Presentía que no recodaba algo importante.

Sakura estuvo distraída en todas las actividades que realizó su clase, era el último día de clases y su escuela había organizado un día de campo. Tomoyo que la conocía muy bien le pregunto que le pasaba, la notaba preocupada, sakura siempre le respondía "te cuento después tomoyo" finalmente terminó el día. Camino al parque pingüino sakura le contó a tomoyo lo de su sueño, y que no lograba recordar ciertas cosas

- entonces es eso lo que te tiene tan preocupada-le contestó con una gran sonrisa- no te preocupes, no creo que ningún peligro se este acercando, en todo caso lo habrías notado o Yue y kero habría salido del libro de inmediato no crees?

- si, tienes razón tomoyo – contestó tan alegre como siempre- ya no me preocupare más…

Repentinamente recordó a alguien muy especial para ella y se sonrojo. Sabia de el porque se mandaba cartas con Meiling y ella le contaba debes en cuando lo que pasaba con él. Tomoyo que la miraba no pudo más que sonreír.

*************************************************************************

- Tal ves tengas que ir, estoy segura que él se encuentra ahí. Es muy poderoso, aparte de cruel y lleno de odio. No debes olvidar que en estos momentos todos corremos peligro. Debes ir, si, eso es lo mejor para todos, sabes que es tu deber como jefe del Clan Li- dijo con una vos serena

- Lo sé, debo acabar con el por el bien de todos. Nosotros corremos peligro…. Y también…-se sonrojo ante este pensamiento. Agacho la mirada para evitar que su madre lo viera. el era el jefe del clan mas poderoso de China, y tal vez pronto del concilio…- Iré en dos días, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar.

- le diré a wei que arregle tu equipaje y que te acompañe

-Si…

Shaoran salio del estudio muy pensativo, sabia que ella querría acompañarlo, y no encontraba la manera de explicarle el viaje tan rápido que tenia que hacer. Tenia que ocurrírsele una gran idea. De repente se cruzo por su mente el rostro de sakura… se sonrojo sin querer… ya no tenia que pensar en ella… había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber nada . Tal vez ella tenía novio o incluso lo había olvidado, no sabia que pensar. Ahora que tenia que volver a verla eran por cuestiones o muy agradables.

Meiling y Shaoran salieron a ver a un gran amigo suyo. Mei había sido un gran apoyo para shaoran sobre todo para las cuestiones amorosas, el era un poco tímido para eso. Mei lo quería mucho, como a un hermano. Esa tarde salieron a ver a Tanaka, el mejor amigo de shaoran, a meiling le gustaba mucho. Era un chico muy gentil y atento.

- Hola Tanaka, como estas??- pregunto Shaoran

- muy bien amigo, y ustedes??

. Bien, gracias. Vengo a pedir tu ayuda…

- si dime… pero antes esta linda señorita no me ha contestado como esta? – dijo dulcemente

Mei se sonrojo ante este comentario.

-bi…bien gracias – dijo una apenada Meiling

- que bueno… ahora si, dime shaoran… en que te puedo ayudar??

Shaoran le pidió que hiciera un conjuro en su casa, porque su familia estaba en peligro. El clan Cho era el mejor para los hechizos de protección. Le contó todo…

-Así que debes ir a Japón… y veras a la card captor japonesa?? – pregunto en un tono de curiosidad.

Shaoran no supo que decir ante este comentario. Tanaka era el único que sabia aparte de mei, lo que pasó al lado de sakura hace tiempo, y que se había enamorado de ella. Aunque hacia mas de 2 años que ya no hablaba de ella, desde que conoció a Hotaru, había decidido enterrar sus sentimientos hacia ella, muchas veces intentó comunicarse con ella, pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente.

Hotaru era una chica muy linda, alegre y amable, su belleza era notoria, tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, ojos cafés y una sonrisa muy inda. Habían salido por casi 5 meses después se hicieron novios, esto le costo mucho trabajo a shaoran por su timidez. Llevaban casi un año de novios. Su familia probaba esta relación, Hotaru poseía grandes poderes mágicos y era parte del Clan Miko, uno muy poderoso.

- pesando en ella?...-preguntó mei, sacándole de sus pensamientos

. A quien te refieres?

- A quien crees? – rió Mei

Apareció una gotita sobre Shaoran… estaba tratado de encontrar una buena explicación para que Hotaru no lo acompañara, no le podía decir que iba a verse con Sakura, ella sabia parte de lo que paso entre ellos.

Al día siguiente Shaoran se encontró con Hotaru en el parque y le explicó que tenía que ir por un tiempo a Japón…

- porque no quieres que valla? – dijo hotaru

- entiende que voy por asuntos referentes a mi clan no es porque quiera, recuerda que soy el jefe del Clan Li

- Eso lo se, pero yo puedo ayudarte a destruir a ese sujeto…. Déjame ir contigo…-suplicó

- ya te dije que no. Solo Correrías peligro. No quiero que te pase nada. Entiéndeme por favor Hotaru… - dijo Shaoran en un tono muy serio

-Esta bien… pero cualquier cosa que pase voy para allá de inmediato

- Esta bien… si necesito tu ayuda te lo diré

Estuvieron un rato mas platicando y ella lo llevo al aeropuerto, se despidió de él con un dulce beso…

- Adelántese joven Shaoran-dijo Wei amablemente- yo me encargo de todo.

-Gracias Wei…

El avión había despegado, Hotaru pensaba en muchas cosas… tenia miedo de perder a Shaoran… era una persona muy especial para ella, y sabia que en Japón se encontraba la maestra de cartas que le robó el corazón a Shaoran. No quería perderlo, sabia que Shaoran no había dejado de querer a Sakura y que solo necesitaba un momento para recordarlo. No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo…. Definitivamente no….

**Notas de la autora:** hola amigos, pues este es el primer fic que escribo espero que les guste… y que shaoran ya tiene novia??? Pues si, pero no se preocupen que pienso que sakura y Shaoran son el uno para el otro, pero tienen que volver a descubrirlo no lo creen?

Todos sus comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos a: ----sakura_

este es ek primer fic que escribo, espero que me ayuden con sus grandes ideas ok...

sakura_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Shaoran despertó antes de llegar al aeropuerto de Japón, había estado pensando en que pasaría cuando se encontrara con Sakura. Meiling que había tenido comunicación con Sakura este tiempo había planeado su encuentro, convenció a Shaoran de que la dejara encargarse de todo y el accedió. Le dijo que lo vería en el parque pingüino a las 5:00pm Se sentía muy nervioso, después de todo, el ya no había hablado con Sakura desde que regreso a china, ¿Cómo iba a aparecer de pronto apara decirle que corría peligro?

Camino a casa Shaoran iba muy distraído, estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado en su infancia junto a Sakura, aun recordaba a esa niña tan alegre y tierna, ¿Cuánto habría cambiado en estos años? ¿aun lo recordaría?

-Joven Shaoran hemos llegado –dijo Wein sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Si…. Gracias

-No se preocupe descanse, yo me encargo de todo

Shaoran entro a casa, le hizo recordar la vez que Sakura estuvo allí. Entro a su cuarto y al mirar la mesa de noche junto a su cama, le pareció ver el osito que le había hecho y regalado cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Se recostó en su cama para descansar antes de su encuentro con Sakura, aun faltaban unas horas… y pensando en ella se quedo profundamente dormido.

-ring….ring…..

-yo contesto –dijo Sakura-si? Quien habla?

- Hola buenos días, me podría comunicar con Sakura Kinomoto por favor

-Si, soy yo, quien habla?

-Sakura! Soy Meiling

A Sakura casi se le escapa el teléfono de las manos por los gritos de Meiling. Aunque también estaba muy contenta de volver a hablar con ella después de algunos meses…

-Hola Meiling, como has estado? Hace mucho que no hablamos

- Estoy muy bien, muy contenta y emocionada… bueno te hablo para decirte que….. que….

-Si Mei…. Ya dime…. Es algo malo…. Me estas asustando….

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Bueno ya te digo….. Shaoran va para Japón y quiere verte para hablar de algo muy importante…. Hola? Sakura sigues ahí?

Sakura se quedo atónita, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Shaoran, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿de qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle? Después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de el, ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlo….

.Si…. sigo aquí….. - Sakura casi no podía hablar de la impresión…. De pronto había olvidado todo

-bueno, te vera en el parque pingüino a las 5:00pm de hoy, no llegues tarde está bien…. Bueno… Sakura me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo, después me cuentas como estuvo todo adiós y saluda a Shaoran de mi parte….

- espera Meiling….

-tin…tin….- Meiling había colgado, Sakura aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado, vería a Shaoran hoy….!

Después de que Sakura se hubiera recuperado de la sorpresa, se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, solo había alguien que podía ayudarla en una situación como esta…

-Hay Sakura, te ves preciosa

- No digas eso Tomoyo, que me da mucha pena…

- Pero si es la verdad, Shaoran va a quedar impresionado cuando te mire… - le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura se sonrojó ante este comentario tenía muchas ganas de ver a Shaoran, pero se sentía muy nerviosa desde que se despidió de él en el aeropuerto ya no había hablado con él y aun no le había dicho lo que sentía por él, tal vez era el momento de decirle, pero… ¿y si él ya no sentía nada por ella?

-Sakura date prisa o llegaras tarde a tu cita…

-Tomoyo no es una cita… además aun no son las 5:00pm

-No importa Sakura, una no sabe que imprevistos pueda tener en el camino…- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, gracias por ayudarme en estos momentos

-No tienes porque agradecer Sakura, mejor date prisa, anda…

Sakura salió de su casa, pensando en que tanto habría cambiado Shaoran en todo este tiempo, y que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle, y pensando en esto caminaba rumbo al parque pingüino

Shaoran despertó de pronto, muy agitado, estaba sudando, el sueño que había tenido era muy alarmante, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que debía proteger a la gente que quería del mal que se acercaba. Miro su reloj y solo faltaban 30 minutos para las 5 así que salió hacia el parque donde había de verse con Sakura, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño, hasta que llego al lugar donde le había confesado Sakura lo que sentía por ella, estuvo un momento contemplando aquel lugar, no había cambiado nada, pero… que tanto habría cambiado Sakura? Siguió su camino, hasta estar muy cerca del parque.

De pronto Sakura levanto su mirada y… ahí estaba él… con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a su encuentro. Shaoran también la vio, estaba tan linda ahí parada, sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron uno frente a otro. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para hablar.

-Sakura?

-Shaoran?

-Como has estado?

-Bien, gracias. Y tu?

-También…

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, se quedaron un momento en silencio, y se observaron, todos los cambios que habían tenido, Shaoran recordaba a la tierna Sakura, pero ahora ya era una señorita, había conservado el cabello casi igual, ahora lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, tenia esos mismos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora.

Sakura vio que Shaoran tenía ese mismo aire de seriedad como cuando era niño, era un poco más alto que ella y en sus ojos se reflejaba un toque de misterio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, antes que nada mil disculpas por no haber continuado antes el fic, pero estuve un poco ocupada, en fin.

Les prometo que hare todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible ok. Mil gracias por no dejar de leer mi historia y agradezco todos sus reviews.

**CAPITULO III: SENTIMIENTOS**

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura y pudo notar lo hermosa que era, tenía ese toque tierno y alegre que la caracterizaba. Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio

-y dime Shaoran que te trajo a Japón después de tanto tiempo?

- bueno, yo… yo…

-sabes, me da mucho gusto volverá verte… yo… te… extrañe

Shaoran se sonrojo y quedo sorprendido al escuchar estas palabras, no imagino que Sakura aun lo tuviera presente, y al verla noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-yo también… te… extrañe…

De pronto se detuvo el tiempo, nada importaba, solo estaban ellos dos y nada a su alrededor existía. El viento soplaba, era una tarde hermosa y ellos dos contemplándose.

-Shaoran, yo… quiero decirte que… yo…

-Sakura! Que estas haciendo aquí? Y quien este sujeto? – dijo una vos que se acercaba a ellos con prisa…

-hermano! Creí que ibas a tener práctica

- pues ya ves que no, no me has contestado. Quien es este tipo?

- me llamo Li Shaoran! Y no tienes porque gritar…

- qué? Este es el "mocoso"?...

- mi nombre es Shaoran!...

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, no comprendía cómo era posible que su hermano hubiera llegado al parque.

-Touya ya basta, deja a la pequeña Sakura y a Li en paz

- Yuki te vas a poner de su lado..

-Touya por favor, vamos, tenemos que ir a practicar, además ya se nos hizo tarde

- está bien, vámonos. Regresas temprano a casa, de a cuerdo "monstruo"?

-hermano! Ya verás… -

- adiós pequeña Sakura, nos vemos Li

- adiós Yukito, y gracias

Yukito se despidió con una gran sonrisa y Touya iba ya de mal humor, Sakura se sintió apenada por el incidente, su hermano la había interrumpido justo cuando iba a decirle a Shaoran lo que sentía.

-disculpa a mi hermano por favor…

-aahh.. No te preocupes, por suerte ya ha pasado

Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta de Shaoran. No sabía si continuar con lo que quería decirle o no…

-y bien para que has venido?

- bueno yo… tengo algo que decirte. Hace algunos días en notado una presencia extraña…

- tú también? – interrumpió Sakura

-que? Acaso tú la has sentido?

- sí, anoche tuve un sueño extraño, no recuerdo bien pero era esa presencia…

- ya veo… bueno entonces te contare lo que he descubierto. Hace tiempo cuando Clow creó las cartas había un hombre que también intento crear cartas pero no poseía la suficiente magia, o al menos no llegaba al nivel de Clow. Clow fue el único capaz de crearlas y esto hizo que le odiara. Con el tiempo no se supo nada de ese hombre hasta que un día, cuando Clow estaba débil, apareció y quiso arrebatarle las cartas, pero como sabrás, ya había creado a los guardianes: el juez Yue y Kerberos. Ellos ayudaron a Clow a derrotarlo y él fue juzgado y condenado a un sueño eterno. Pero por alguna razón esto no ha sido así y ha despertado…

-ya veo, entonces quiere apoderarse de las cartas…

- si, por eso es necesario que estés preparada para luchar con un enemigo poderoso. Claro que con Yue y Kerberos a tu lado todos estos años has de ser muy poderosa…

-bueno yo… yo… hace tiempo que no hago magia…

-hace cuanto tiempo exactamente?

-hace como 3 años… - dijo una apenada Sakura

- qué? Como es posible que hallas dejado de hacer magia tanto tiempo!

-bueno… es que yo… yo… no había razón para hacerlo, todo estaba muy tranquilo… lo siento… yo…

- no, discúlpame tu a mí, no debí alterarme de esa manera…. Pero Yue y Kerberos…

- bueno hace tiempo que Yue ya no se presenta y kero esta en el libro…

-qué? …

-por favor madre, debo ir, es mi deber estar al lado de mi futuro marido. Además todavía no sabemos nada en concreto de esta nueva presencia

- he dicho que no, Hotaru. Tú debes estar aquí, también te he dicho que tu matrimonio con Li Shaoran todavía no es un hecho, es por eso que debes quedarte…

- no madre – interrumpió Hotaru- debo ir a Japón para demostrarle al Clan Li que somos un clan poderoso y que yo estoy al nivel de Shaoran, además en Japón está la card captor… - hubo un silencio…

- está bien Hotaru, te dejare ir, pero en tres días.

Hotaru sabía que no podía contradecirla, después de todo su madre ya había accedido a dejarla ir a Japón y no quería que cambiara de opinión.

-gracias madre.

-hablare con la madre de Shaoran para decirle que vas a Japón a acompañar a su hijo.

-Tía no puedes dejar que Hotaru valla… - dijo con un poco de enfado Meiling

- Meiling ya está tomada la decisión, Hotaru puede ayudar a Shaoran en su misión.

- pero Sakura lo puede ayudar, además ella está en Japón…

- basta Meiling, no es algo que debo discutir y menos contigo

- discúlpame tía, entonces puedo pedirte un favor… me dejas viajar yo también a Japón?

- y tu para que irías a Japón Meiling?

- bueno yo quiero ira visitara mis amigos, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, por favor tía…

- está bien, viajaras con Hotaru.

-qué? Pero yo quería viajar lo más pronto posible…

Meiling noto que su tía se estaba enfadando y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar viajar en unos días con Hotaru.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Japón…

-hola? Quien habla?

-Tomoyo? Eres tú?

- si soy yo…

-Tomoyo! Soy Meiling… como has estado?

-hola Mei, estoy bien y tú?

-si yo también, que crees? Iré a Japón en unos días

-en serio que bueno, haber si ahora si podemos juntar a la pareja de enamorados…

- si sobre eso, creo que hay algo que debo decirte…

- y que es? Hola? Mei sigues ahí?

Se había cortado la llamada, pero lo que emocionaba a Tomoyo era que por fin su amiga y Shaoran iban a estar juntos. Aunque le preocupaba un poco lo que le pudiera decir Mei, pero eso era algo de lo cual se preocuparía después, en ese momento iría a editar el video del reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran que había grabado horas antes…

**Notas de la autora: **hola a todos otra vez, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo k estuvo interesante o no? En fin… todos sus comentarios, reclamos, ideas, todo pero todo a: sakura_sbyck(arroba) ahh y también agradezco sus reviews


End file.
